<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting Snowflakes by lalois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394256">Melting Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois'>lalois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Boys Being Boys, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Surprises, Teasing, Tenderness, Watching Someone Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi loves snowflakes and Kurosawa. He simply wishes to make two things as one. <br/>Set a few days after ep12 finale so please bear possible spoilers in mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a small snowfall taking place here as of 28th December 2020 ^_^<br/>Can also be read as a "possible" sequel to my other fanfiction As Soft as the Snow for a few references, but both are stand-alone stories written with different contexts in mind ;)</p><p>Also: Day2 of 31 Day Prompt Challenge: Snow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could be a day like that one again, Adachi thought, as soon as he opened his eyes to a new dawn.</p><p>He noticed an unusual glimpse of light filtering from behind the heavy curtains, and he delicately slipped out of Kurosawa's warm embrace in bed, making carefully sure not to wake his attentive sleeping beauty up. Not yet, at least.</p><p>He shivered as soon as his feet landed on the polished parquet; he reached out one hand to retrieve at least one piece of something to cover himself with, but his fingers found simply nothing to grasp.</p><p>Memories were kind of blurred in some parts, and he suddenly remembered having dropped most of their clothes basically along the way to Kurosawa's bedroom the previous night; he intimately rejoiced at the thought, and then he silently took one step after another and walked out of the room, until he could pick up a creamy white T-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants from the floor, both belonging to his boyfriend.</p><p>He quietly put them on, appreciating how the fabric was still giving his man's fragrant and familiar scent off.</p><p>He turned on his back, glancing at their blue nest.</p><p>Sleeping Beauty was apparently caught in some well deserved sleep and, maybe, another wet dream about him, who knew. </p><p>He could undoubtedly no longer read his mind, and yet he could clearly tell a lot of things anyway, merely inspired by the tenderness of Kurosawa's relaxed features. </p><p>He sheepishly smiled.</p><p>The magic was still enveloping his relationship with Kurosawa, he was pretty certain of it. One could otherwise not explain how life could have blessed him with such a fateful meeting. </p><p>Now it was his turn to keep and treasure it the best he could, one day after another.</p><p>And the fact was that for once he had been lucky enough to escape his lover's morning guard, so he could not let the fortunate chance go wasted.</p><p>He tiptoed barefeet to Kurosawa's veranda and pulled back the curtains: a very white scenery was suddenly offered to his eyes and it made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>He had somehow sensed it. Snow had welcomed Tokyo during the night, Tokyo had welcomed its millions inhabitants with a peaceful and beautiful candid morning, and he... well, he had a role himself in the design of the world. Kurosawa had made him learn so.</p><p>He put on Kurosawa's long dark green coat, picked up a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen and he slowly opened the door window, making sure not to produce any unwanted noise, let alone trip over the frosty floor plates when he cautiously stepped outside.</p><p>He kneeled down, gingerly chuckling between himself at what he was about to do.</p><p>Love turned people into fairly stupid human beings, Tsuge was so damn right. May the gods bless him always, as well.</p><p>**</p><p>He stared at Kurosawa's enchanting eyes, as the latter fluttered his eyelids slowly open, after the quick peck he had just left on his mouth.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," he giggled softly, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's.</p><p>"Hey... that was my line, how come..." Kurosawa pointed out with a frown and a furry tongue.</p><p>"Oi oi, what's with that voice?" he asked, unable to refrain from an open laugh. "What were you -even- dreaming about, Kurosawa?"</p><p>"Don't try to... change the topic now, you cute hamster..."</p><p>"Ha-hamster?!" he echoed, trying to put up an offended tone in his voice, thus failing miserably the moment he burst out laughing again, and Kurosawa with him.</p><p>"These cute round cheeks here...," Kurosawa gestured, fingers poking gently at his skin, "... you looked like an adorable hamster while you were blowing me a few hours ago." </p><p>"K-Kurosawa!" he squeaked, going bright red at the statement, to which Kurosawa merely grinned, looking pretty cheeky.</p><p>"Uhm, may I film you next time?" </p><p>"K-KUROSAWA!" he shrieked, quite louder this time.</p><p>"... Why not?" the other ventured innocently, "of course I'll be going to encrypt the file, so you don't have to worry about improper usag-"</p><p>"ANYWAY! Kurosawa... please, Kurosawa..." he coughed, clearing his throat. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I was saying..."</p><p>"You're right... Where were we? I cannot remember," he fumbled, stroking Adachi's bangs. "You're so distracting, Adachi..."</p><p>He glared at Toyokawa's ace, for maybe the first time ever.</p><p>"I wished you Merry Christmas, Kurosawa."</p><p>"I see. Christmas has long gone, though," Kurosawa objected again.</p><p>"I said it for a reason, anyway."</p><p>"Then, will you let this oblivious guy know more about it? Please?"</p><p>He picked up the glass he had put on the nightstand and gently poured a small part of its content over Kurosawa's cheek, who literally froze at the contact and blinked thrice.</p><p>"... Adachi? What...?"</p><p>He leaned down, kissing Kurosawa's now wet cheek and then snuggling timidly against him.</p><p>"... Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Always, Adachi."</p><p>"Close your eyes then, and please feel it on your bare skin."</p><p>Kurosawa obeyed, allowing him to pour the melting snowflakes on his forehead, on the tip of his nose and on the provoking hollow between his collarbones.</p><p>"... this might be... snow, maybe?"</p><p>"Snowy Kurosawa got it right. Masterpiece," Adachi murmured in the end, while Kurosawa opened his lids to him again, offering him a soft, magnificent and adoring gaze.</p><p>"It snowed tonight..." he blurted out, feeling suddenly embarrassed in front of such an astounding gaze. I thought about bringing you some snowflakes... That's just it. It's silly, and I'm so silly, I know..."</p><p>"You're definitely not," Kurosawa retorted, raising both arms to cup Adachi's cheeks. "Or, maybe, there's a high possibility that I love you also for being this silly, so please wish me Merry Christmas again and again, and please never stop, sweetie."</p><p>He bit his lower lip, nodding in frank shyness.</p><p>Kurosawa sat up, checking the now empty glass between his hands.</p><p>"I was wondering... other things you plan to do with Snowy Kurosawa today, Adachi? Not sure I deserve the title yet, but still..."</p><p>"You should."</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Your clothes are no longer... uh, available," he told him with a smug smile," so we should do something about that, if you wish to go and check the snow outside yourself..." He looked up, meeting Kurosawa's stunned eyes as the other verified the truth about those words himself, raising his brown gaze to cast it straight over Adachi's chest, covered in a quite familiar shirt.</p><p>"... You look awfully sexy with my clothes on, I have to say," Kurosawa furrowed, trying to sound very casual but failing halfway.</p><p>"Same for you, wearing nothing but melted snowflakes," he let out.</p><p>He was pretty sure he would never be able to offer Kurosawa a defiant look, but maybe also an innocent hamster-ish one could go. </p><p>Judging also by the liplock his boyfriend had just trapped him into, he was not sure they could reach the veranda in time for the snowy scenery before temperatures rose and they could turn the show into ordinary rain, but maybe it would snow again some other day.</p><p>And maybe by that time they would be able to take a proper stroll together outside, holding hands under a carpet of soft snow and wishing each other a very merry and unforgettable Christmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so sappy but it kinda slipped me... I literally died at Kurosawa's naughty 'merry christmas' during the show finale X3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>